The special night
by CherryPeach
Summary: When Sherlock decides to take Molly on a date, it's obviously weird and awkward. Most of all if he has to make a speech involving personal feelings. /SEASON 4 SPOILERS\


**Hello everybody! Here's a small OS where Sherlock proposes to Molly (Sherlolly forever)! I wrote it some time ago but I added some details since the new season is out... AND OH MY GOD! That's all I have to say about it... The third episode is not out though so nothing from this episode here. And it's not really based on season 4, there's just some details. Anyway, you'll see, I can't spoil :)**

 **Oh and by the way, English is not my first language, I'm French!**

 **SPOILER ALERT: Please,  DON'T READ if you have NOT SEEN SEASON 4. It woud spoil the first episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm not Mark Gatiss, I'm not Steven Moffat... And that is very sad. Because if I were one of them, I could work with Benedict Cumberbatch and meet him. And, oh my god, that woud be the best thing ever.**

* * *

 **THE SPECIAL NIGHT**

"It was nice to go out tonight" Molly said, wrapping her fingers around Sherlock's.

The consulting detective and the young scientist were passing by in downtown London, longing the Thames. It was one of Molly's favourite place in the big city and Sherlock knew it, that's why he decided to take her there. Of course, Molly didn't need to tell him that she was fond of this place, he guessed it before she had to inform him about that. Whether he was in love or not, he still was the great Sherlock Holmes.

In love. His chest tightened as he was thinking about these words. In love. He most definitely would have never believed before that one day, he would think of him as the 'in love' kind of man. Yet he was there, in the street, holding hands with Molly, and showing to the world that he was 'in love'.

Love was a very complicated feeling. It was both a strength and a 'dangerous disadvantage' – as he had said to Irene Adler some years before. His love for Molly was making him stronger because Molly herself was making him stronger. However, Molly was his weakness and his love for Molly was his biggest weakness, then. Yet he couldn't imagine living without this warming love. He got used to it and he would definitely miss it if it was gone. Once you have tasted love, you can't get rid of it. It was like a drug – and Sherlock was quite used to drugs, obviously. But it was a rather harmless (yet possibly destructive) drug.

The tall man slipped his hand into the pocket of his black dress pants. He gently stroke the velvet box inside of it while looking around him. The night was rather calm and quiet and it looked like the ideal moment to go with his plan. John's words kept repeating again and again in his mind.

 _You know that she wants it and you want it too. You're just way to stubborn and narrow-minded to admit it but once you'd have done it, you'd be the happiest man on Earth. Well, the second happiest man because I am the first, actually.'_ he had added, looking at his daughter who was running around the house.

John was too idealistic. He loved his daughter more than anything and even though Mary's death had been a real ordeal, he learnt how to be happy again. Therefore, he was living in a constant daydream when not working on a case. And so, the detective tried his best to keep his assistant busy with new cases and the articles to write on the blog.

However, even though Sherlock was absolutely convinced that John was still daydreaming when he gave his advices, he couldn't help but listen to him. A little. Well, a lot, actually. And deep in his heart, he knew that John was somewhat right. Kind of.

"Why are you mute?" Molly laughed. "You're usually more talkative."

"Sorry" he muttered. "Lost in my mind."

"A case?" she sighed.

Why 'a case'? Each time he was just thinking, it seemed too obvious to people that he was thinking about his cases. Sometimes he was just thinking about the weather in Chicago or the life monkeys had in the jungle. Nothing related to his cases.

"No, not a case" he answered. "Random things."

He let go of Molly's hand and gazed at the Thames. The water was as black as the sky and the reflection of the lights I the city made the surface sparkle.

He definitely should have asked John how to do it. Sentimental matters wasn't his business and he didn't really get the 'sentimental spirit'. He was more of a cerebral and logical man than a sentimental one. His heart was pounding. He usually didn't get stressed out. But this time, it wasn't about confronting some psychopath consultant criminal on the top of a building. It was about making Molly happy.

He felt her brown eyes stuck on him. Wondering why he was that thoughtful tonight. Yes, of course, it was kind of a weird date. When you take someone on a date, you should be talking. But he was not. He was planning on something big. It was probably the most insane and reckless thing he was about to do. Killing Charles Augustus Magnussen in front of the police helicopters was not that big of a deal, after all. So wasn't faking his death. And so wasn't confronting Culverton Smith. But today, it was a big deal.

Molly was obviously growing impatient and anxious. This time was the time. He couldn't go backwards now, he was going to do it. He would listen to John for once, and not to himself only.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" he nervously asked.

"Splendid" Molly answered with a sarcastic smile of her face. "Sherlock, would you please tell me what's wrong? You've been all quiet during the whole dinner and you were barely listening to me. And now, you're still acting distant."

Sherlock looked down, making the velvet box twiddle in his pocket.

"What the hell? What is wrong with you? You take me on a date and you don't even talk and it seems to be a bored ass night to you!" she began to raise her voice. "If you wanted to spend some time alone, you could have told me, I wouldn't have been bothered. I'm used to it, actually."

"I wanted to take you on that date, Molly" Sherlock argued back.

The scientist let out an ironic laugh and focused her attention on Sherlock. She didn't add anything, this time.

The little voice in Sherlock's mind was telling him to make this argument stop right now by doing what he was willing to do. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was sweating. What if she didn't want? What if she said no?

 _Sherlock, stop with the 'what if' and just do it_ , the little voice warned him. This little voice have been useful since he has begun to date Molly. It was a sort of a humans' behaviours translator and having it saved him from many pointless arguments.

Sherlock cleared his throat and stared into Molly's eyes. She was definitely waiting for him to say something reassuring. Was it really reassuring?

"Well, Molly, I think I should make it clear. I took you on this date because I wanted to tell you something."

"You should be speaking, it'd be a good start" she glared at him.

Very funny. Why do women have this need to make things harder when they are already hard?

"I'm serious. I mean, I know I could have been in a better mood tonight. But I was thinking hard and I do hope that the results of my thoughts will make up for the bad time you had."

He sucked in a long breath and blinked quickly. Molly was still staring deeply at him and frowning and she was anxiously playing with her fingers.

"Well... It has been a while since we have been in a relationship. And you know, I was thinking that maybe-"

"Sherlock, please. Don't. I know it may seem cliché but please, if you want to end this relationship, leave without a speech. I don't want to be one of these women who are left alone by their boyfriends after they took them on a date and made them a speech to tell them that they have been cheating on them and that they don't love them anymore."

What. The. Hell. Did he really looked like a man about to break up with his girlfriend?

"Fascinating…" he whispered. "Impressive. Observation is really hard for humans, then. I see it every day with John. He directly looks for the hardest to find, the things you only find when you have observed first. That is why he thinks he doesn't find out a single thing. In fact, he doesn't find out a single thing, yet he could. He just doesn't observe" he rambled.

 _Shut up, dickhead!_ the little voice shouted.

Sherlock looked up and Molly's eyes were cold. She was throwing knifes at him. Or thunderbolts, he wasn't sure. Tonight, he was sure of nothing, anyway.

"Sorry" he muttered. "Molly, just pay attention to me, do I look like I'm going to leave you?"

Silence. She just kept glaring at him.

"Well, I don't want to argue. I don't want to be obnoxious, my only purpose is to make you understand what is happening now" he sighed.

"You're always so obnoxious, Sherlock. Even when you don't purposely want to be obnoxious, you are."

"I know. And I'm trying my best not to be an arrogant and loathsome prick all the time. You do know it."

Molly nodded with a small smile.

"And despite my behaviour, you still love me. Don't you?"

"Of course I do!" she agreed.

"So, here's my point. I was thinking that maybe we could be normal, for once. I usually don't like being normal. It's not rewarding to be _normal_.

 _Can't you just stop insulting everything and focus on your plan?_

"But anyway" he tried to smile. "We could maybe be like everybody. I was actually planning on asking you if maybe you would like to- No. No, no, no, I can't do it like that. It's not good enough."

Molly was sceptical. But Sherlock was pretty sure that she had understood. She was way too surprised to say it but she knew what would happen next.

Of course she knew. She was rubbing her ring finger the way she used to do when she was talking about marriage. Her mouth was slightly opened and she was flushing. Sherlock knew her by heart, and he had already observed that she acted exactly the same each time they were bringing the 'marriage talk'. Whether it was to talk about them or about other people.

"Say it. I don't care the way you say it, just say it" she pressed.

"It's important though-"

"Say it."

 _Breath. Breath. Breath._

"Okay. Well, what I wanted to say was that… You know, other couples, they do it all the time. Well, not all the time because they can't really do it all the time. Um… Anyway. They do it and they usually say it was the best day of their lives. So I think we could be one of them. You know, say that it is the best day of our lives. I don't know if it will, there can be unplanned events but if we are lucky enough, it won't be as weird as Mary and John's day and it could be the best day of our lives. And… I think I am ready for it. I know you already are and I needed more time to analyse all of this, but I think I'm ready, now" he confessed and then he stopped. "Um… I think it's probably the weirdest speech I have ever made… I'm sorry" he said, looking directly into Molly's hopeful eyes. "I don't know how to act. I mean, in John's TV shows, the man was kneeling but I don't know if I should be doing this in real life. And John didn't do the classical 'kneeling' thing, so I don't have any idea on how to act. But…"

His hands were trembling and he was struggling to get the velvet box out of his pocket. He sent a contrite smile to Molly and she couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"Ah! Here it is!" he exclaimed with the velvet box in his hands.

He opened it and looked at Molly. She let out a gasp and her eyes began to moisturize.

"Um… Well, Molly Hooper, will you marry the most unbearable, unpleasant and rude man in the whole world?"

She looked at him. Then at the ring. Then at him. Then at the ring.

And Sherlock was instinctively beginning to mimic her.

Finally, she moved and she went hysterical and she jumped in his arms.

"Of course, I will!" she shouted.

 _Did it, mate. She said yes. Good job._ Yes. She said yes. It went alright, she was happy and she said yes.

"Thank you…" he whispered against her hair. "And I'm sorry. It was a pretty bad wedding proposal."

She gave him a quick kiss on his lips and gently laughed at him. Indeed, his speech was awful. Probably the worst she had ever heard. Even worse than the one he did at John and Mary's wedding. But Sherlock had other qualities and he was comfortable in his speeches only to impress people and to show them how clever he was. Anyway, it was their speech. A weird, uncommon speech, but it was their speech and she actually loved it the way it was.

"Are you sure you will stand me?"

"I'm used to you, now. I know what to do to stand you. It won't be too hard!"

"Because I don't want to get divorced. It's boring and it requires too much free time that neither of us have" he rambled.

She gently slapped his arm and laughed again. It was desperate to make him understand how to behave properly.

"You're the only man who can be proposing to his girlfriend and the second after, be talking about getting divorced."

He sneered at her.

"I am Sherlock Holmes, honey."

He straightened the collar of his long dark grey coat, as he usually did, he slipped his hands into the pockets and then, he began to walk away.

* * *

 **It's a bit fluffy, let's be honest. Well, a lot ahaha! But I really hope you liked it. Actually, I had this idea while trying to imagine Sherlock's proposal with a friend of mine. And it was kind of weird in our heads...**

 **Anyway, if you liked it, you can let a review, it's always nice and it helps a lot! And tell me what you think of season 4 please, because I need to talk about it! T-T Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
